MLP: The Charging Dinosaur Hype
by Pikatwig
Summary: Having some fun with the build up to the next season of Power Rangers, a contest is held so a toy Dino Charge Morpher is given out. Needless to say, this is going to be interesting. One-shot.


Pikatwig: *walks in* Hey people. *sees KKD is bopping his head up and down to the beat of a song*

KKD: *singing* Go Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever! DINO CHARGE! Altogether~!

Pikatwig: Hi abou. See you're pretty happy. Mind explaining to your readers why you are?

KKD: *removes headsets* Sorry, too busy rocking out to the new PR theme. What were ya saying?

Pikatwig: Explain what were you doing just now.

KKD: Oh right. Sorry guys, I was introduced recently to the new Power Rangers Dino Charge theme song, and it is rocking! With all the hints and tidbits to Dino Charge, I was hoping it would be better than the last two seasons. And yea, I said TWO, not FOUR! I count the entirety of the show, not Nick's stupid season splitting. Anyway, with the release of this theme, there's little to no doubt in my mind Dino Charge is gonna be the saving grace of the Neo-Saban Era, and I just realized that America does best with a dino-team of Rangers compared to others. You know what I mean?

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway… I came up with the concept here, and you may see that it's labeled as an MLP fic. Well… yes, it's an MLP/PR fic. And no, it's not Power Ponies.

KKD: *dressed in Dino Thunder Red suit on top of his Kyoryu Silver suit… somehow.* ...dang it.

Pikatwig: Oi…

KKD: What?

Pikatwig: Nothing. *walks off and hands KKD the disclaimers.*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own MLP, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or anything else used here. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Toei, Saban, etc.

* * *

><p>"Brave In!"<p>

**=GABURINCHOU, TOBA~SPINO~!=**

"Kyoryu Change, Fire!" a voice shouted out, firing the DX Gaburevolver.

"Hey Fluttershy. We're going to- why do you have that… thing?" Sunset's voice said, as she dashed over to her pinkette friend, before backing away in a bit of nervousness, seeing the toy.

"Huh? Oh… well… I… I got this… toy..." Fluttershy stuttered, not sure how to answer at first.

"Oh. It's a toy, so… you're not playing with something dangerous?" Sunset checked.

"Of course not. I'd never mess with a real weapon," Fluttershy responded, with Sunset sighing a sigh of relief.

"Good… it's just… we don't have that… thing, where I'm from. I just know it's a weapon," Sunset informed.

Fluttershy gave a shrug, putting it down, turning to her friend, "So… what were you going to tell me?"

"We're going to the museum of history. And there's an exhibit I think you'll like," Sunset informed.

"Oh. R-right," Fluttershy nodded, following her friend, when they saw their group of friends waiting around, and alongside them was another girl they knew all to well, "Twilight? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came by because they invited me," Twilight informed, as the seven walked off for the museum.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived, and Fluttershy was looking at the dinosaur exhibits with pure joy.<p>

"This is amazing! I always wanted to see this exhibit!" Fluttershy smiled widely, making Sunset smile in response.

"Wow… these look so amazing…" Twilight gawked, "We don't have creatures like these back in Equestria. So… what are they?"

"They're called Dinosaurs, ancient reptiles the size of Equestrian dragons that lived years ago, but were all wiped out, and… Fluttershy really likes them," Sunset explained, as Fluttershy looked intently at the Spinosaurus exhibit, taking out the Tobaspino Zyudenshi.

"I'm guessing that dinosaur is her favorite?" Twilight guessed.

"Yea," Sunset and Dash nodded.

* * *

><p>After walking around for a bit, Fluttershy had noticed a TV screen, and while it would normally show the time, it had something different on it.<p>

"Hey girls, come over here for a moment," Fluttershy told them.

They soon followed Fluttershy to find a symbol that Sunset recognized, but instantly knew what this was really about.

**=COMING SOON! An intergalactic bounty hunter wants to destroy Earth! And only ONE FORCE can stop them!=**

**=It's Morphin' Time!=**

**=THE POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE!=**

"Ugh…" Fluttershy groaned in agitation.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie then gave a '3, 2, 1,' motion to the others, who all knew what was next.

"A mockery to the Sentai…" Fluttershy said, with the others all giving a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Power Rangers is a TV show here, and it's something for entertainment. It's based on a TV show from Japan, this world's Neghipon, known as Super Sentai. She's a fan of Super Sentai, but after a certain year in the states, she's grown a severe hatred towards the Power Rangers," Sunset explained.<p>

"Oh… that makes sense," Twilight realized, "Has she… seen these Power Rangers?"

"Yes," the others informed.

"She gives it three episodes to make it or break it," Dash added.

"And her view on the franchise went south with the fifteenth anniversary season," Rarity added in next.

"Since then, she predicts her decision by the theme song, and so far, most of them were the break it options, and after three episodes, those predictions were true," Pinkie explained, "And she didn't even need my Pinkie Sense…"

"And after two… or is it four… seasons of a rehashed theme… she thinks that there's no more hope for the American version of one of her favorite shows," AJ replied.

"THOSE STUPIDS SEASONS ARE ONLY TWO SEASONS! THE 'SUPER' SEASONS DON'T COUNT AS SEPARATE ONES!" Fluttershy snapped at the group nearby, with Twilight hiding behind Sunset.

"And I thought my world's Fluttershy was scary when she got angry…" Twilight muttered.

"Yea… anyway… Fluttery… calm down…" Sunset said, going over to Fluttershy.

"'Fluttery'?" Twilight said in confusion.

"It's a special nickname that Sunset calls Fluttershy," Dash informed.

"Oh…"

"...Sorry Sunny… you know how those seasons get to me," Fluttershy sighed, hugging Sunset.

"Don't worry, we're not angry," Sunset smiled.

"Uh… do those two have a thing?" Twilight whispered.

"...hard to say…" the others all shrugged in confusion.

"Okay…"

"You have to admit, though, from some of the toys Bandai of America made, it may turn out better than the last five seasons," Sunset reminded.

"...Maybe… but that remains to be seen," Fluttershy reminded, "You know… no proper theme song to listen to yet, not much knowledge on the characters… and the worry of the fact we'll get another copy-paste Power Sentai still lingers."

"Yea… but there's still time for us to wait and see how good it turns out. It'll be out in 2015, remember?"

"Copy-paste what now?" Twilight asked.

"I mean taking the original Sentai, and basically taking the same plot to use for the localized version. They used it once for Wild Force, which I could forgive because of the positives it gave and the fact it was a transitional time, but I cannot forgive one of the more recent seasons, Samurai, for doing it."

"So… what's this whole 'two/four season' thing? You snapped at AJ for… whatever reason…" Twilight responded.

"...Thanks to the station the American show is on, Nickelodeon, they can't air the full season as a full season. As such, they have to split the seasons in half, separating them from the first half and traditional season and what they call a 'super' season to make it sound different. It's not. And because of the stupid rules of the network, they take breaks… and it's just so… gah!"

"...She's clearly irritated by that. Officially, they're called separate seasons, but many fans ignore this splitting and call them one season," Sunset added to finish Fluttershy's explanation.

"...Oh," Twilight nodded.

* * *

><p>Twilight just tried to use the phone that she was given to by Dash to try and look up Power Rangers, and while she was clumsy with it, she managed to find a lot of articles on the show.<p>

"Hmm… interesting…"

* * *

><p>The next day, the museum was getting ready to hold a special event.<p>

"All right, settle down, everyone," a curator informed, "This contest will test your knowledge on dinosaurs. The types of questions on them will vary, but the winner of this trivia contest, in honor of the new Power Rangers Dino Charge, will be given a free Dino Charge Morpher, plus a special Dino Charger. There's an hour to sign up, and we wish you all good luck."

* * *

><p>Sunset hurried over to Fluttershy's apartment, where the pinkette was typing something in Yoogle Speed, titled 'My Version of the Kyoryuger Power Ranger Adaptation notes'.<p>

"Fluttery! There's something big going on at the museum!" Sunset informed.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked, still working out the notes for her idea.

"Well- wait… what are you doing?"

"I'm working on my own idea for a Kyoryuger adaptation. Making sure it still uses good aspects from Kyoryuger without making it feel like a Copy-Paste Sentai. If Saban somehow finds these notes, he'd better take notes on my concepts," Fluttershy informed as Sunset examined the notes, some of it being about what characters would be brought over, what character would be cut, the Zord names, and various other things.

"Why is Green a girl?" Sunset asked, "And… why did you base Pink after me?"

"They say 'write what you know', don't they?"

"...Eh, I guess you have a point," she shrugged.

"So… what were you going to tell me?"

"The museum's holding a trivia contest about dinosaurs, and-"

"Say no more, I'm in!" Fluttershy responded, as she quickly saved her progress, turned off her laptop, and headed out.

"...Wonder if I should've mentioned the prize to her… oh well. Not my fault if she gets angry at me." Sunset shrugged before she followed, getting Twilight on her way.

* * *

><p>Later, Sunset and Fluttershy arrived at the museum, Fluttershy signing up for the contest just in time, and Fluttershy was the oldest person there, most of the other competitors being no older than 12 years old.<p>

"Don't you find this a little awkward?" Sunset whispered, referring to the age gap between Fluttershy and the other contestants.

"...kinda," Twilight shrugged.

"Okay people, let's get this contest star- uh… hello miss… uh… aren't you a little old to be competing in this contest?" the curator asked.

"No, no I'm not," Fluttershy responded simply, "Age limit is actually 20, and I'm currently 16. I'm just taller than my actual age."

"Oh, okay,"

* * *

><p>"Okay, here is the first question. Give the translations of the following dinosaur names: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, and Oviraptor," the curator spoke, with Fluttershy doing a buzz-in.<p>

"The Tyrant Lizard King for the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Three-horned face for the Triceratops, and the Egg Thief for the Oviraptor," Fluttershy answered.

"That is correct, on all three accounts. Next question: the age of the mammals, which is the Era we live in, is known as the Cenozoic Era. What is the Era that the Dinosaurs lived in called, what is another name for it, and for bonus points, name the three different periods of this Era from oldest to latest."

Fluttershy buzzed in, "The Era is known as the Mesozoic Era, also called the Age of the Reptiles as reptiles were the dominant species on the planet at the times, and the three periods in order are known as the Triassic, Jurassic, and the Cretaceous periods!"

"Correct again on all accounts! Question number 3: Which of the following is the largest? A brachiosaurus, a spinosaurus, or a velociraptor?"

Fluttershy quickly buzzed in again, "A brachiosaurus!"

"Correct,"

* * *

><p>After a while, Fluttershy had a commanding lead. Every point. To everyone else's zero.<p>

"And now, for the final question: Which of the following creatures is _not_ a dinosaur? A. A Diplodicus. B. A Styracosaurus. C. A Dimetrodon. or D. A Spinosaurus?"

"The answer's C. A Dimetrodon!" Fluttershy answered rather quickly again.

"That is correct!" the curator announced, with a song starting to play.

The song started with a tribal beat before Fluttershy could hear a background chant of "Power Rangers."

**=IN A WORLD FULL OF STRIFE! **

**WE MUST FIGHT TO SURVIVE!**

**TRY TO BREAK THE CHAINS THAT DIVIDE~!=**

"Wait… next season isn't another rehash?" Fluttershy gawked.

**=THERE IS ONLY ONE CHANCE**

**TO TAKE THE RIGHT STANCE!**

**HOLD TIGHT! KEEP OUR POWER ALIVE~!=**

"Now this is catchy…" Fluttershy admitted as the entire museum seemed to rock out to the lyrics before they started singing along.

**=GO GO POWER RANGERS! **

**DON'T YOU EVER STOP!**

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

**YOU WILL RISE UP TO THE TOP!**

**RANGERS FOREVER!**

**DINO CHARGE! ALTOGETHER~!=**

"...still really good…"

**=*chanting Power Rangers***

**POWER RANGERS DINO~ CHARGE~!=**

"Wow… next season's holding quite a bit of kibou," Fluttershy giggled.

"And for your victory in this contest, Fluttershy, here is your prize!" the curator informed, handing her the Dino Charge Morpher pack along with the Spinosaurus Dino Charger.

* * *

><p>"Well, it was fun to pop over for a visit, but I really need to head home," Twilight told Sunset and Fluttershy.<p>

"Hey… Twilight. I want you to have these," Fluttershy informed, handing Twilight the toys she won in the contest.

"Huh? Why?" Twilight gawked, "You earned them,"

"You don't have stuff like this back where you're from. So… I think maybe you can keep them as a sort of momento of some of your adventures over on this side of the mirror," Fluttershy figured.

"...Thanks, I guess," Twilight shrugged before noticing something, "...Wait, isn't this the version you'd despise?"

"Well… I'm giving Dino Charge a bit more of a chance. I heard the theme song, and it thankfully wasn't a rehash. But… still, I want you to keep them."

"...alright, you win." Twilight smiled, as she took the items, "...Thanks again, Fluttershy."

"You're welcome," Fluttershy smiled as Twilight headed back through the portal.

* * *

><p>A bit later, Twilight held the Dino Charge Morpher with her magic, and took the Spinosaurus Dino Charger and put it in.<p>

**=SPINO CHARGER, ENGAGE, Energize!=**

Twilight gawked for a moment, before she skimmed the instructions to know what to do next, learning to spin the barrel and then pulling the trigger.

**=Unleash The Power, Spinosaurus Power Ranger Talon=**

"Wow… pretty cool," she admitted before looking at something else in the instructions, "...I guess I could end up making more trips to the store there when when I'm on the other side."

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: And there we have it.<p>

KKD: Yea. A pretty good one-shot. And who knows, this may be the one thing that may end my long-lasting PR hate, and this fic may make my season finale of fanfic reviews. Plus, this being based off one of my favorite Sentai so far, is already a plus with the changes they're making to the story.

Pikatwig: And you may notice that Go-Busters got skipped over. Well… the Go-Buster toys will be making it over here in America… I read about that, but I forgot what they would be like… so, favorite part?

KKD: Simply put, Fluttershy being a fan of dinosaurs altogether, and her opening up to PR Dino Charge like I am. Seriously, the theme's really rockin, I'm already listening to it for the 50th time according to my iTunes.

Pikatwig: Huh. Well, that's kinda cool. Well, I sorta have to say it's my favorite part as well.

KKD: Yea. Seriously, I hope Dino Charge lives up to the hype more than the last season. And it's already showing a lot of promise.

Pikatwig: And I hope it indeed does live up to it. I mean, awesome theme, that… surprisingly, Wasserman didn't write, some interesting plot ideas, and it's just looking good.

KKD: I'll say it is. Anyways, we'd better close this off for now. Until next time minna, I'm KKD…

Pikatwig: And I'm Pikatwig… Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne! *puts headsets back in* Power Rangers Di~no~ CHARGE~!


End file.
